Froschkönig oder wenn aus Fröschen Princen werden
by Rabenkraehe
Summary: Wieder ein Crossover aus der Grimmschen Märchenwelt. SS/HG...mehr oder weniger


Froschkönig – oder wenn Frösche zu Princen werden

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, weder die Figuren (JKR Rowling), noch die Geschichte im Kontext (Grimms Märchen oder die Gebrüder Grimm). Nur die Umsetzung ist meine und ich habe auch bestimmt nicht irgendwo gemopst. Sollten sich andere Autoren irgendwie angegriffen fühlen, bitte ich um eine Mail...ebenso wie von den angegriffenen Personen.

Anm.d.Autorin: ich habe bewusst PG 12 genommen, weil ich hier weder Herzschmerz-schnulz-mit-Honig-und-Zuckerwatte drin habe (PG 6) noch irgendwie blutige Gewalt oder so. Die Akteure kriegen sich nur leicht in die Wolle...ein Kommentar wäre sehr nett, schließlich will auch ich mich weiterentwickeln. Flames und anonyme Rewievs werden sofort gelöscht!

Danke fürs lesen...viel Spaß bei:

**Froschkönig – oder wenn Frösche zu Princen werden**

Es war einst ein König, der hatte drei Töchter. Die Älteste hieß Minerva und war eine hübsche, junge Frau mit warmen, sanften grünen Augen und langem, glatten Haar. Die zweite hieß Pomona und war etwas pummelig, da sie der Küche sehr zugetan war. Trotz dessen hatte sie ein hübsches Gesicht und war nett anzusehen. Sie hatte wache, blaue Augen und schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar.

Die dritte und jüngste der Schwestern aber war das vollendete Gegenteil der Anderen. Sie war fast blind trotz ihrer jungen Jahre und trug dicke Augengläser, die ihre schmutzig-grauen Augen so groß wie Teller werden ließen. Ihr Haar war Mausbraun und wild, widerspenstig und dünn, es sah aus, als ob Vögel drinnen nisten würden. Und sie spielte am liebsten mit einer Kristallkugel, die ihr der Vater einst von einer Reise in den Orient mit Heim brachte. Sie versuchte ständig, aus der Kugel etwas zu lesen oder zu sehen. Doch entweder war es Dreck auf der Oberfläche, den sie sah und als „den Grimm", ein böser Vorbote schlechter Zeiten und des Todes, betitelte, oder eine Sonnenspiegelung.

So konnte sie auch nie eine Vorhersage treffen, ohne ausgelacht zu werden, wenn die Anderen ihren Fehler bemerkten. Sibyll hieß die letzte der drei, und sie wurde auch oft als des Spottes Tochter bezeichnet.

So kam es nun eines Tages, dass Sibyll am Brunnen im Schlosspark saß. Sie versuchte sich wieder und wieder an einer Voraussage und hielt die Kugel über den Brunnen. Als ihr auch nach Stunden und größter Anstrengung nichts gelang, brummte sie unwillig die Kugel an, die unschuldig und glitzernd in ihrer Hand lag. Zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte stupste sie ihr Kleinod mit dem Finger an: „Du dummes Ding, du... zeig mir endlich mal was. Anscheinend bist du kaputt (an ihrem Talent schien es ja nicht zu liegen). Oder muss man dich anschalten, hä?" Und Sibyll stieß immer heftiger mit dem Finger ans Glas. Doch anscheinend etwas zu heftig, denn mit einem Mal fiel die Kugel ihr aus der Hand und mitten in den dunklen Brunnen hinein.

Die junge Frau erschrak furchtbar darüber, so war es doch ihre Lieblingskugel (wenn auch die Einzige, die sie besaß). Und es sollte noch schlimmer kommen.

Ein jammervolles Quaken kam aus den Tiefen des Brunnens zu ihr empor, gefolgt von einem lauten und langgezogenen „Auaaaaaaaaaaaa!" und armseligen Wehklagen. Sibyll zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sprang entsetzt auf.

„Ach du lieber Merlin, ein sprechender Brunnen. Oh, heiliger, sprechender Brunnen, nun habe ich dich verletzt. Verzeih mir! Gibst du mir meine Kugel bitte wieder?"

„Quatsch mit Soße, heiliger, sprechender Brunnen..." hörte sie eine quäkig-schnarrende Stimme, die aus dem Brunnen immer weiter herauf kam, „ich war das, du blindes Huhn!" Und zu Tage kam... was kleines und grünes?

Sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben und schaute den kleinen, schleimigen... ja, was war das überhaupt? Verduzt an.

„Wer.. o..od...oder was bist du?" fragte sie das kleine, grüne Dingelchen.

„Ein fliegender Nimbus 800 (die 2000er Reihe kam sehr viel später auf den Markt, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte)... man Else, ein Frosch bin ich. Ein Frosch mit Beule!"

„Ein biestiger Frosch mit Beule bist du. Und überaus hässlich, jawohl!"

„Hah, heute schon in den Spiegel gesehen? Ach nee, der würde bei deinem Antlitz zerspringen." Schnarrte der Frosch zurück.

„Bah, bist du aber garstig, schäm dich. So was sagt man nicht zu einer Dame." Antwortete Sibyll pikiert.

„Wenn ich eine Dame sehe, werde ich es mir merken. Was ist jetzt, willst du deine doofe Kugel wiederhaben oder waaaas?" Das letzte Wort zog der Frosch in die Länge und setzte ein Brummen hinterher.

„Naja, schon. Aber irgendwas willst du doch dafür, oder?" Die junge Frau linste den Frosch mit unverhohlenem Ärger an.

„Hmnja, doch...also, erst mal habe ich lange nichts Gutes mehr gegessen, also an deinem Teller zu essen würde mir gefallen. Und nur dieses Brackwasser da unten kann man auch nicht immer trinken. Also wäre mir ein Schluck aus deinem Kelch überaus recht. Und schlafen würde ich auch gerne mal wieder gut. In DEINEM Bett! Fürs erste..." der Grünling überlegte, „Solls das gewesen sein." Und er nickte zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte.

„Iiiih, mit so was ekligem soll ich teilen? Vergiss es!"

„Also willst du die Kugel nicht wiederhaben? Soll mir recht sein." Sprach der Frosch listig und drehte sich wieder um.

„Nein, nein, ok, schon gut. Bitte, ich teile, wenn ich nur meine Kugel wieder bekomme. Los, mach schon, du Kröte. Hopp hopp!"

„FROSCH, zum Teufel, nicht Kröte. Kröten sind braun. Man man man, Frauen. Was wäre denn mal mit einer Entschuldigung? Ich hab schließlich eine Beule und Kopfschmerzen wegen dir."

Sie seufzte gequält auf. „Naaaa gut, ich entschuldige mich bei dir, dass ich dir, kleiner FROSCH, die Kugel auf den Kopf habe fallen lassen. OK?"

„Danke!" knurrte er zurück und sprang dann kopfüber in den Brunnen. Unter Ächzen und Stöhnen kroch er nach kurzer Zeit wieder hoch und hielt die Kugel über den Kopf. Doch er konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren und ein empörtes „Hey, hier geblieben!" krächzen, wie der „Blindfisch" sich mitsamt der Kugel flotten Schrittes aus dem Staub machte.

„Menno, Weiber, nur Ärger hat man mit denen. Na warte, dir zeig ich's!" murrte der Grünling, bevor er hinter der flüchtenden Frau hinterher hüpfte.

Es war schon recht dunkel, als er am Schlosstor ankam. Doch wie sollte er hinein kommen? Er setzte sich und quakte und schrie sich die Kehle wund:

„Prinzessin Jüngste,

Einlass ich begehr',

Dein Versprechen einzulösen ich komm.

Mach die Tür auf,

ich tu' mich damit schwer.

Nimm mich in Empfang!"

So quakte es bis ins Speisezimmer, wo angequak... äh gesprochene zusammen mit dem Vater und den Schwestern über dem Abendmahl saß. Der Vater hörte natürlich die Laute, die untönig an seine Ohren gelangen und sah seine Jüngste fragend an.

„Sibyll, Kleines, was hat das Gequake zu Bedeuten?"

Angesprochene setzte eine leidige Miene auf, was bei ihren dicken Brillengläsern arg misslang und nur lächerlich aussah.

„Ach Vater," klagte sie „ich saß heute Nachmittag am Brunnen und versuchte, aus meiner Kugel zu lesen. Doch entglitt sie mir in die Tiefen des Brunnens hinein. Ein Frosch holte sie mir wieder heraus und dafür sollte ich ihm versprechen, Essen, Trinken und Bett mit ihm zu teilen. Vater, tu doch was!" jammerte sie.

„Oh, ich werde was tun. Diener, er hole den neuen Gast zu uns." Und an seine Tochter gewandt sprach er noch: „Sibyll, du gabst ein Versprechen, das du zu halten hast. Versprechen bricht man nicht!"

Unterdessen hatte man den Frosch hinein gelassen und mit einem „plitsch-platsch" hüpfte er durch die Halle ins Speisezimmer. Vor dem Stuhl der jüngsten Königstochter saß er dann und ließ ein „Hrm, Hrm!" verlauten. Sibyll verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Was denn?" murrte sie unwillig.

„Heb mich hoch, Hunger und Durst sind groß!"

Minerva und Pomona giggelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Die Jüngste streckte ihnen beleidigt die Zunge raus und hob den Frosch mit spitzen Fingern hoch, bevor sie ihn mit einem Platschen auf den Tisch fallen ließ.

„Vater, du sagst doch immer, man soll nichts vom Boden aufheben!" sagte Minerva kichernd. Doch ein strenger Blick des Angesprochenen ließ sie verstummen.

„Guten Abend, werter Frosch, Albus nennt man mich und dies sind meine Töchter Minerva (ein Nicken von dieser erfolgte) und Pomona (noch ein Nicken). Sibyll kennt ihr ja schon. Wie nennt man euch?"

Der Frosch setzte sich in Positur, nickte jedem am Tisch, außer dem „dummen Huhn" natürlich.

„Severus nennt man mich, Severus Snape, den Halbblutprincen. Und eure Jüngste gab mir ein Versprechen, das ich einzulösen gedenke!"

„So sei es, bedient euch ruhig." Sprach Albus und zwinkerte dem Frosch zu.

Severus drehte sich zu „seinem" Teller um und aß sich satt, er hüpfte auf den Rand „seines" Bechers und trank sich gütlich.

Sibyll sah dem Ganzen mit Ekel zu und musste ein Würgen unterdrücken.

Als der Tischgast fertig war, verlangte er, ins Bett gebracht zu werden, da er müde sei. Mit klagendem Blick sah die Tochter zu ihrem Vater. Der aber zuckte nur amüsiert mit den Schultern. Unter erneutem Ekel und Seufzen hob sie dann den Frosch auf und schlüpfte aus dem Speisezimmer. Vor der Tür angekommen, brüllte sie nach Hermine, ihrer Kammerzofe. Diese wuselte auch sogleich geschäftig heran und fragte: „Ja, Herrin, was kann ich für euch tun?"

„nimm du dieses garstige Vieh und bring es auf meine Kammer. Ich mag ihn nimmer tragen, mich ekelt es."

Folgsam streckte das Mädchen die Hand aus und Sibyll ließ den armen Severus drauf platschen. Er kam nicht mehr zu einem empörten Laut über die grobe Behandlung, weil Hermine über die kalten Füße so erschrak, dass sie ihn an die nächste Wand schleuderte. Ein poff tat sich und vor den zwei Frauen lag ein nackter Mann an der Wand. Er hatte einen gutgebauten Oberkörper, lange, schwarze Haare und eine beträchtlich große Beule an der Stirn.

Sibyll war sprachlos. Sollte der Frosch tatsächlich ein gutaussehender Prinz sein? Er hatte ja vorhin am Tisch was von Prinz gesagt. Oh, wie gingen ihr die Augen über, als dieses Mannsbild die Augen aufschlug.

Hermine ging es nicht viel anders. Diese Augen von dem Mann...sie waren von einem solch dunklen braun, dass sie schon fast schwarz waren. Und als er sich erhob, durfte sie auch noch seine tollen, Muskelbesetzten Beine und sein großes Gemächt bestaunen.

Ein Krächzen kam von ihrer Herrin, die den jungen Mann auch nur anstaunen konnte. Aber der kümmerte sich nicht um die Prinzessin, die ihn angaffte, als wäre er eine Kristallkugel, die endlich mal eine Vision zeigte. Nein, er schaute geradewegs Hermine in die Augen und ging langsam auf sie zu.

Er schnappte sich galant ihre Hand. „Küss die Hand, holdes Weib. Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Her... Hermine, der Prinzessin Sibyll als Kammerzofe zu Diensten, edler Herr!"

„Habe die Ehre, Severus nennt man mich. Und edel bin ich nun gar nicht." Schmeichelte er weiter und zog Hermine mit seinen Augen in den Bann.

„Ährm... ich bin auch noch da...!" maulte die Prinzessin von der Seite. Ganz und gar vernachlässigt fühlte sie sich.

„Schönes Fräulein," sagte Severus, Sibyll gar nicht beachtend, „darf ich fragen, ob ihr mich in die Kammer begleitet?" raunte er ihr aufs erotischste ins Ohr und zog sie dicht an seinen Körper. Umschmeichelnd legte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und drehte sie in Richtung Gang. Sibyll verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wimmernd schaute sie der Zofe und dem Mann hinterher.

„Ach, Sibyll, du solltest deine Zunge in Zukunft im Zaum halten. Urteile nicht zu schlecht über jemanden, dessen wahres Gesicht du nicht kennst!" rief Severus Snape, Halbblutprince, ihr noch über die Schulter zu, während er mit seiner Begleitung davon schwebte.

Die gehörnte rutschte, in Tränen aufgegangen die Wand hinab und klagte den Fugen ihr Leid.

Etwa eine Stunde später lag Hermine splitternackt neben einem ebensolchen Severus in ihrem Bett und seufzte glücklich. Da ging ein Krachen durch das Schloss.

„Severus, was war das?" fragte sie erschrocken.

„Ach, das, mein Herz, war Sibyll. Sie ist in die Besenkammer eingebrochen."

Ein zweites Krachen schlug durch die Wände.

„Severus, was war denn das jetzt?"

„ Ach, das, mein Herz, war Sibyll. Sie hat einen Besen aus der Halterung gerissen."

Ein drittes Krachen tat sich nach etwas längerer Zeit.

„Severus, Liebster, was war das?"

„Ach, das, mein Herz, war Sibyll. Sie schlug mit dem Besen in den oberen Turm ein!"

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, so turteln und erschrecken sie sich noch heute...!

Und das Fazit der Geschichte:

bekommt Hermine immer ihren Severus... oder umgekehrt.

wenn Sibyll jetzt im Turm sitzt, wird sie selten wieder runter kommen.

sei niemals unfreundlich zu Fröschen, Severus oder Lucius könnten einem Zauber erlegen sein 


End file.
